Before the Seasons Change
by Shawn30
Summary: With the Darth Sidious finally defeated and the Clone Wars ended, Anakin and Padme consider what comes next in their lives. Anakin/Padme


Title: "Before the Seasons Change"  
Chapter 1/1 Written by: Shawn30

Summary: With the Darth Sidious finally defeated and the Clone Wars ended, Anakin and Padme consider what comes next in their lives.

Ship: Anakin/Padme

Category: Drama/Erotica/Romance/Humor/Minor Angst/Mildly Kinky Rating: MA for graphic sexual encounters and language.

Characters: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker primarily, with a couple of cameos.

Time-line/Spoilers: AU as Padme is not pregnant here. Otherwise canon up until the moment in Revenge of the Sith when Anakin goes to the Jedi Council with the news that Palpatine is Darth Sidious.

Supreme Chancellor Sheeve Palpatine's Private Suite

The Galactic Senate Building Senate Plaza located in Galactic City, Coruscant

6:00 AM

What madness was she walking into?

Senator Padme Amidala gasped as she was ushered into the chaotic atmosphere that was the Supreme Chancellors private office. Her emergency summons saw her quickly throw on a beige civilian outfit, her long bushy curls free-falling off her slender shoulders as she boarded her private transport for the short flight here. Now as she was directed past a number of busy security checkpoints, several dead bodies of Palpatine's Red Guard littered the floor - some in pieces, clearly attacked by a lightsaber. Her heart clutched in her chest as a dozen Senate security officers guided her through the growing throngs of Holonet reporters yelling questions in various dialects.

But the very second she saw her husband she broke free of the officers with surprising strength and sprinted to him.

Wearing a mask of grim determination, Padme carefully appraised Anakin as she slowly sank to one knee, looking him all over. There were smears of blood on his tunic, neck, and hands - but she couldn't find any abrasions or lacerations on his body. The blood of his enemies was acceptable given the alternative. Her husband was clearly shaken to the core, resting on his knees with his hands on the floor before him, nearly in a pose of worship. She swallowed hard at how vacant his blue eyes appeared. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet.

They were quickly surrounded by a gathering of newly arrived Jedi Knights who were securing the office for Senate law enforcement officials. Jedi Master Windu was engaging with them, clearly leading the investigation, but Padme paid him no mind. The dire communication she had received only a short time ago from Master Yoda that she was needed immediately at the Supreme Chancellors office had seized her heart with immense fear.

She had felt an absolute riot of dark emotion and fear from her husband late last night through their connection, and judging by the horrors around her, she could only imagine what took place. Nevertheless, so long as Anakin were alive and breathing, she could breathe again as well.

The carefully practiced facade of her relationship with Anakin being one of an old friendship effortlessly disappeared the moment her arms closed tightly around his neck as she tenderly drew his face to her own. Before the questions and explanations to come, she needed this. So she took it.

Leaning in without a moment's hesitation, she kissed him softly. Deeply. In front of everyone present.

The world could burn. She just didn't care.

When their lips parted it was as if Anakin were finally able to break free from whatever unrest plagued his heart. He blinked wildly, rubbing at his eyes before fully addressing her presence by closing his arms tightly around her petite frame. Mercy, did she feel good in his arms. Her warm hands smoothed over the soft stubble on his face, tenderly tracing the line of his jaw, caressing him with an affection no one could mistake for anything but the obvious.

Suddenly out of the corner of her vision she caught sight of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's corpse, minus his head a few feet away. Despite her utter distaste for violence, in that moment she felt he got off easy. The blood on his hands was incalculable. He deserved to rot in whatever afterlife hell existed.

Sadly though, the bodies of three other Jedi Masters she only knew in passing were being attended to by Jedi and Senate emergency services. Police droids, Jedi Knights, protocols bots, medical personnel, and nearly three dozen Senate officials were frantically moving about in an attempt to grasp what happened. The dire implications were only now tickling the back of her mind as the relief of Anakin's survival swept over her.

Able to breathe a sigh of relief, Padme held her husband closely, who rested his head against her shoulder. She lovingly caressed the back of his neck and closed her eyes, sinking into his warmth. A quiet tremble laced her voice for his ears only. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Anakin replied into the softly scented coils of her silky hair. To the far left he caught sight of the bronzium statues of the Four Sages of Dwartii, Sith relics Palpatine hid in plain sight. His ego had been infinite. A growing knot of conviction began to swell in his soul. "Palpatine was Darth Sidious," he declared to her utter shock. "He planned everything. The war and the clone army were all his design. He controlled the Separatists and the Banking Clans from the start. We were all pawns in his game to rule the Republic."

"But... but how could the Jedi Masters have not sensed his presence?" Padme tried to reason, her own opinions of him now in question. "He had to have had a very powerful connection to the Dark Side. You told me time and time again that the Jedi Masters were the most powerful Force beings in the galaxy. They met with him on a regular basis for many years now."

'How could you have not sensed it as well' crossed her mind, but Anakin felt no anger at her inner thoughts. He owned the guilt there as well. "There are secrets long hidden that must touch the light of day. I understand that now."

Suddenly the throttling hum of countless repulsor-pods coming to life in the Senate auditorium above them drew everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Senator Amidala. An emergency session has been called by Senator Organa for the purpose of nominating an interim Supreme Chancellor," Mace Window's baritone voice sounded behind the couple. "Your presence will be required."

"And what of Anakin?" Padme angled to reply.

"I will have the medics attend to him at once." Mace clasped his hands behind his back, clearly devastated by what had transpired. He was shaken and he knew it, his inner peace at war with the devastation of the Jedi Order's near extinction. His thoughts were incredibly conflicted, but he offered this. "Anakin has proven his loyalty to the Jedi Order and the Republic. All other issues can be addressed," the expression he wore was far more cautious more than hostile. "At a later date."

Anakin closed his eyes in Padme's embrace, his thoughts drifting to the years of death and carnage he had witnessed throughout the war. Months at a time away from his wife and home - the untold horrors he'd seen. He and Obi-Wan chasing ghosts from one end of the galaxy to the other, all while a master puppeteer controlled the strings. His mother's fatal torture and the rage it awakened within him were never far from his mind, but considering all of it was part of one man's evil plot - and his near culpability in what would have been a monumental tragedy had Palpatine won.

The call to action burning through his veins set his heart to purpose. The truth saved him last night. And the Republic deserved no less.

Slowly rising to his towering full height, Anakin tenderly drew Padme to his side. Her presence had never been so needed before. "Master, we must finally do what is right."

With a long sad exhale, Mace peered around the remnants of the deadly battle fought here last night. "Have we not already?"

"Not entirely," Anakin answered as his eyes met Mace's. "We must set things right. And to do so we must let the truth breathe in the light of day."

Mace Windu watched Anakin, his black gloved hand now clasped with Senator Amidala's. Though his long held suspicions were confirmed a short time ago, the long-term implications paled to the knowledge that the Sith Lord had been before them for nearly two decades. His own personal failure, and that of the entirety of the Jedi Order distressed him greatly. Guilt wasn't a Jedi trait, but what defined a Jedi felt vacant to him right now. There was little he could do but watch Anakin move towards the Supreme Chancellors podium and step onboard.

Mace decided to hold his peace.

Padme however, had stopped while still holding onto his hand. Her eyes were clearly questioning his intent. "Anakin, what is the meaning of this?"

"I wish to address the Senate," he stated with a level of direct conviction that echoed his belief it was what needed to be done. And then he gently squeezed her hand. "I need your strength, my love. I am more when you are with me. Will you join me?"

Ignoring Mace Windu's narrowed gaze and grim expression, Padme considered the monumental shift that would take place if she joined Anakin here. His thoughts had never been clearer to her than they were right now. He sought to unburden the treachery that had surrounded the Republic for so long. He had every intention of turning their lives upside down. There would be no going back. This critical, decisive moment would alter their lives forever.

But a fraction of a second later there was no decision to make at all. In this defining moment the Skywalkers would stand united. Damn anyone who stood against them! Padme felt they all needed a fresh start. The long months apart during the Outer Rim Sieges, coupled with the rumors of Anakin's death set her life on a new timetable. Reset the order of her world. Here and now, she embraced the change that had to come. Palpatine's era of corruption, manipulation, and war had to end. "As ever and always, I am with you, beloved."

Feeling a renewed strength to see this through, Anakin curled his hand around the back of Padme's neck and drew her to him. He stole her breath with passionate kiss, full of the hunger only she inspired. This was it. The end and the new beginning.

When the podium's floor-mounts released, accompanied by the somber hum of its repulsor engines igniting. Anakin shared a silent moment with Master Windu - their relationship had ever been at odds for a multitude of reasons, but there was a quiet respect shared between them now. Anakin received only a nod of recognition. The legendary Master was battling his own inner demons. There would be no conflict between them this day.

"So what is your plan?" Padme asked as she rested a hand over her husband's heart. The pod rose slowly, the sound above thundering louder.

Bending to press a lingering kiss to his wife's forehead, Anakin's face broke out into a wildly hopeful smile. The kind that didn't worry about anything. "A plan? Me? I have no plan?"

Padme didn't buy that devil-may-care grin. Not this time. "You are about to address a very tense, unsuspecting Galactic Senate who's leader you just beheaded. The breadth of the Core Worlds that represent the Republic, who are all glued to their Holonet screens hoping for any news of what transpired and what will happen next will hang on every single word that springs from your mouth." She watched him think it over. Profoundly so, and then reached a very Anakin-like conclusion.

"I'm not going care about anything except exposing everything."

Padme paused as the implications weighed heavily on her, both professionally and personally. She considered the forthcoming scandal of their secret marriage and how it would play out in the media. The future of her career in the Senate. Her family's likely irate response. Anakin's tumultuous position in the Jedi Order and Obi-Wan's reaction. And then there was Ahsokah's reaction and that of the Queen of Naboo. So many reactions and yet in this moment she just couldn't bring herself to care. She had cared enough, she surmised. Had given enough of her time, her intelligence, and her heart to the Republic. Had sacrificed enough. Been attacked both behind closed doors and in the media. Her marriage had been suffocated since Day 1 under the weight of lies and deceit, never given its respect to be a celebration of their love.

But no more. The war had exhausted her in every way and now it was time to bury it all!

Choosing to turn a blind eye to the immense trepidation and the swell of devastatingly nervous energy he sensed through the Force from the masses gathered above, Anakin steeled himself for what he was about to do. "Will you take offense if I point out how utterly exceptional you look in the Chancellor's podium?" he smiled ever so flirtatiously.

Blinking as the raucous noise of the packed Senate Chamber began to grow audibly louder, she met him with a smirk. "Is your query a compliment or a hint?"

"And if I said a bit of both?"

"I'd swat you. Hard." His carefree expression made all the bad things good. Her husband stood tall beside her. Strong. Defiant. His resolve had never been stronger to see this through. "Once you address the Senate there is no turning back. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

His thoughts suddenly turned to Obi-Wan and their inevitable confrontation. He sincerely hated that his closest friend was on the other side of the galaxy, but likely on his way back to Coruscant as fast as possible. The guilt he felt was stifling, but he knew this was the right course of action. The Force was guiding him. He was sure of it. "I have been since the day I first met you. I have always sought true freedom. Today I claim my prize."

"'We' claim our prize," she amended his statement, using her hand to brush over his cheek, and then straightened his Jedi robe so that he appeared as regal as possible. Her gentle caring about his appearance flashed a loving smile from her husband.

Anakin took both her small hands in his, holding them to his heart. Using the Force, he paused the repulsor engine lever. "If you told me to stop right now, I would."

She believed him. There was no doubt. Her opinion was his top priority and he made that clear. But the many hard years they spent trying to be married from afar, both combating the war in their own way - the countless deaths, the fear, the attacks and cruelty and the countless lies told to protect their secret... they had to end. All of it. Her voice quivered with dark resolve. "Let it all burn."

"Let it all burn." Anakin released the repulsor engine lever from his Force-hold.

Uproar and raucous shouting detonated above the Chancellors Podium as the ceiling parted on its slow rise. The hydraulic lifts beneath the pod ascended to the vast fullness of the fully-present Galactic Senate arena. Nearly a thousand circular platforms for the hundreds of Senators and their delegates were present. A blinding hush fell over the mammoth chamber as all eyes fell upon Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. There was no announcement of their presence. No warning given.

They simply appeared.

Shifting to his right, Padme assumed the controls of the podium, guiding it to the center-most position, and then enacted its audio controls. She turned to her husband, knowing the eyes of the entire galaxy were upon them. "The floor is yours."

Shoulders squared, summoning the Force as his ally, Anakin declared, "I'm afraid I must ask for forgiveness in advance, for I am not the master orator my wife is." Nearly a dozen Holonet drones hovered in place all around the podium as a mountain of curious whispers began in earnest. "Last night Supreme Chancellor Palpatine revealed to me that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith the Jedi have been hunting for years." The wild barrage of noise was like an out of control storm, but Anakin's voice rose above it. "Palpatine betrayed the Republic and orchestrated the terrible war we have all been fighting for so many years. All the death, all the destruction, and ruining of civilizations - all of it was by his design."

As ever, the Senate was a mix of pro and anti-Palpatine supporters, but mostly the massive gathering held their collective breaths as Anakin spoke. The Hero Without Fear commanded their undivided attention. "Jedi Grand Master Windu and a contingent of Masters stormed the Chancellors office last night to arrest him. A fight broke out, and three Jedi Masters were killed by Palpatine. We possess the office security video footage and have turned it over to the Senate authorities. It will soon be made available to the public in its entirety."

"Master Windu dueled Darth Sidious to a stand-still until I arrived." Anakin paused for a moment, choosing to not betray his reasoning for wanting to address the Senate in the first place. "I'm going to backtrack a bit. Before the Clone Wars officially began Senator Amidala and I were married." Absolute hysteria surrounded them. The sheer impact of his revelation caused shock waves throughout the Great Hall. Padme however, took it all in stride, no matter the uncomfortable scandal on the horizon. She was as fed up with the lies as he was. "Neither family nor friends knew of our marriage until just now. Recently I had begun to have Force-visions that Padme might die, though she is not ill, and I sought Palpatine's council as he had been a mentor of mine for many years. I could no more sense his connection to the Dark Side than the many Masters he met with daily for all the years he was in office. For the longest time now the Jedi Order's ability to use the Force has been diminished, due in no small part to the rise of the Sith. That information was never made public until now. For the sake of full disclosure, it needed to be said."

The Jedi Order had a reckoning coming, though Padme hoped that when all the revelations were revealed the true healing the Order and the Republic needed could finally begin. Like her husband, she couldn't help but to agree that this - the truth, all of it, every single ugly detail needed to come forth.

"Palpatine built an immense level of trust with me," Anakin began with a heavy heart. "I had even confided to him about my marriage and my dismay with the Jedi Order. My impatience with its tenets and by ascension to Mastery. And when my visions of Padme's death began to worsen I confided in him. He spoke of knowing the Sith way, and that only he could save her life. So filled with anger and resentment towards the Jedi Order for a great many things, I felt an undeniable connection to the Dark Side. And last night in Palpatine's office I can honestly say I wasn't sure what I was going to do. And it was only when a Force-vision of my old Master Qui-Gonn Jinn revealed yet another horrid betrayal by Palpatine. That he had been manipulating me through the Force since I was a child."

Anakin felt Padme's unwavering love and support fall over him in warm waves. As always, she was his strength. An unmistakable wistfulness carried in his voice. "Palpatine was the one who arranged the Tusken Raiders to abduct and torture my mother. She died from the injuries she suffered. And then I attacked and killed them all in a fit of blind rage. Palpatine wanted to take me down the path to the Dark Side. He was the one responsible for my visions of her and my visions of Padme as well."

"When I confronted him last night during his dual with Master Windu, Palpatine did not deny a single thing. He felt I was tainted and now unworthy of the Sith legacy as I refused to attack Master Windu. I dueled him, and then I killed him." He did not acknowledge the awe of the immense crowd as the volume in the arena grew deafening. "Master Windu is spearheading the Palpatine investigation with the full cooperation of Senate law enforcement officials. There's already grave evidence of horrific corruption and betrayal of the Republic by many associated with him."

Anakin swallowed hard, deep in the back of his throat as he pressed on. "The Jedi Order's investigation into how a Clone Army was ready to be deployed for the battle of Geonosis when the Senate vote was still ongoing to even create one revealed that a former Jedi Master thought dead, Sifo Dias, had ordered the army on the Order's behalf years ago. That information was never made public as we feared not only how far behind the Sith we truly were, but that the court of public opinion if the news got out that we had no clue how this army was created at all would further damage the Jedi Order's reputation. Our pride yet again got in the way of doing what was right."

"Palpatine arranged for the creation of the Clone army many years ago. The Jedi Order willingly hid this information when it became known to us." Peering around the grand chamber as angry shouting rattled the very walls, Anakin allowed himself to just let go. "The Jedi Order, as well as myself personally, bear a great deal of responsibility for Palpatine's rise to power and the pain he caused. Our greatest enemy was before us all along, yet our unwillingness to change, or acknowledge that our enemy had changed, coupled with our ego and pride that we would overcome him failed the Republic we were sworn to protect. As I have had difficulty coming to grips with, the Jedi are trained as their Masters were trained centuries ago. Trained to re-fight old wars in the old ways. And even though the galaxy changed... even though our enemy changed, the Jedi Order did not. To that end I am deeply sorry for my part in all of this. And I am certain the Jedi Council will release a press statement reflecting the same."

"The Jedi will regain the trust of the Republic. I believe in the purpose and the work of the Jedi Order. I believe it will find its way out of the darkness. The courage of the Jedi who fought and died in the war will push us towards the Light once more. Our dedication is unwavering and eternal. The days ahead are surely uncertain, but we will gather and share the truth of our findings. And we have this..."

"I CAN DECLARE TO ALL WITHIN THE SOUND OF MY VOICE THAT THE WAR IS OVER!" Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs. The sudden roar was deafening around Senate arena, shaking the legendary chamber itself as representatives from across the stars cheered the beautiful declaration. Such news restored the Republic even as untold new questions and concerns were arising. "Republic and Jedi forces have captured the Separatists leaders on Mustafar, and we can confirm that General Grievous is dead. The droid army are powered down and now under our control!"

But for that brief perfect moment, the Senate and the galaxy rejoiced. The healing could finally begin.

Amidst the wildly boisterous cheering, Padme slowly rose from her seat, favoring her husband with such pride glistening in her brown eyes. When he extended his hand to her she took it, twining their fingers as they stood as one, side-by-side. She didn't yet want to contemplate all the many layers of responses to follow. The endless meetings and likely Senate testimonies over Palpatine's authoritative governing measures. The criminal investigations and hopefully prosecutions of those who enabled him to come. The interviews for the sake of things being expressed in their own words, not that they could ever control the court of public opinion. The behind closed doors conversations with her colleagues, and her family. The Jedi Council, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka awaited as well. But they would all have to wait for now.

They deserved to wait for once.

Anakin continued. "I feel the investigation into Palpatine's dealings now that he is dead will reveal a great many players behind the scenes who supported his crimes. The millions who have died during this bitter war will receive justice. But we must all accept our responsibility in how Palpatine was able to manipulate us so easily. We must all look inward and ask ourselves the hard questions. The uncomfortable questions. And just a find a way to do better."

"I know many of you want more answers to a mountain of your questions. You should seek them. Do so without fail. We must all, the Republic and the Jedi Order, ensure nothing like this ever happens again. And I know you need to get on with the business of building an interim government since the Supreme Chancellors position is vacant. But for the next twenty-four standard hours the Senator and I will not be a part of any of it. We will not be available for comment. We will not be available, period." Anakin turned to Padme. "Is that agreeable to you?"

"Senator 'Skywalker' agrees to your terms," Padme acknowledged with no fear at all. Defiance laced her posture as she stood by Anakin's side, ever his equal.

Hearing her true name spoken for the entirety of the galaxy to witness left his heart soaring. 'This' moment was worth everything that led to it. "Then for the next day we bid you farewell."

Padme deftly piloted the Chancellors Podium across to a small dock where Captain Typho, a dozen of her armed security detail, and a flock of Senate officials awaited them. The Senate quickly hailed an official emergency session behind them, but they did not care. The Skywalker's walked off together, with Padme speaking directly to her chief of security who quickly walked in stride with them. "I need a ship, now. Not my private one. Something unassuming and small. Preferably very fast."

"Milady, I can assure you that your security detail can guarantee your safety and discretion. We will take you both wherever you might want to go."

"Not today, Captain."

Her tone of voice, one he'd come to recognize over the years, was not be to be defied. And he knew how badly she needed to get away from everything. Though he worked for her, they were friends. He was privy to secrets even if they had gone unsaid. Understood them. And he would give her this without further question. "Give me twenty minutes, milady. I will have your detail escort you through our designated disaster escape route in case of emergency. There's a refresher along the way if needed. And I would suggest you take a blaster just in case."

"Very good. Thank you, Captain." Padme kept up with her husband's long strides, noting the joyous smile he wore. The euphoria of the stress lifted from his shoulders swept over her. Had she ever felt such peace from him before? "Whatever are we going to do now that the entire galaxy knows all of our secrets and we are likely unemployed and blacklisted?"

"Pancakes," was Anakin's only reply, grinning without a care in the world.

And for once, Padme didn't care either.

 **One standard hour later**

 **Galactic City Coruscant 8:30 AM**

Padme shrieked with vociferous glee, clutching the leather armrest of her seat in a death-grip as Anakin hurtled their bright red speeder-coupe through heavy morning traffic at a frantic pace. With her Jedi husband at the controls, the insane velocity with which he flew coupled with the wild artistry of his Force-enhanced piloting skills sent tingles of pure exhilaration through the normally reserved Senator as she hung on for dear life.

And yet she had never felt more alive.

The further distance they put between themselves and the Galactic Senate only amplified her sense of adventure as their speeder-coupe wildly maneuvered between the City Municipal Authorities Building and Galactic Courts of Justice with mere inches to spare. She barely had a moment to breathe before Anakin had them scaling another majestic monolith, veering over its apex at the very last second. Her heart raced with utter joy. "OK, now you're just showing off."

"Impressing my devastatingly beautiful wife is but the most important of my life goals," Anakin teased as he swerved them around a cluster of packed speeder-buses that honked angrily at him spiraling all around them. The red speeder-coupe soared through Coruscant's ultra-busy skyline, weaving seamlessly between dozens of repulsor traffic lanes until they caught sight of massive Holonet billboards showing off scores of spontaneous celebrations erupting like wildfire throughout the Republic's Core Worlds as news of the Clone War's end spread.

This was truly a day like no other.

As the cosmopolitan culture of Galactic City blazed by in a whir of Titan-sized superstructures, the immense heaviness that had weighed upon Anakin's heart ever since he left his wife to fight in the Outer Rim Sieges months ago faded away to nothingness. He was free. Finally free. The shackles of a prophecy he never asked for were broken. There was no Chosen One destiny to fulfill anymore. The Sith Lord was defeated, as was his apprentice. His mother had been not only avenged, but he had honored her dreams for him by doing the right thing when it mattered most. And he had found true love. He felt that in whatever afterlife existed, even with the multitude of personal mistakes he'd made, she was pleased with the man he had become.

"From those billboards over there, it looks like our illicit tale has taken on a galactic importance."

As they flew past magnificent shimmering spires that seemed to kiss the heavens themselves, Padme listened closely and tried to fret as she normally would. But her spirit just wasn't having it. "My love, the galaxy went on about its business long before we played a role, and it will go on long after we depart. We are simply the flavor of the day. We need only wait for some other politician or so-called celebrity to do something scandalous and then we will be old news. Our story in the realm of galactic significance barely ranks at all."

Knowing her as well as he did, Anakin wasn't that buying in the least. "I know how that calculating mind of yours works. You've already mentally engaged in various scenarios, possible outcomes, and how best to negate the fallout."

Padme pursed her lips, stifling a grin. "That was the most politically beautiful thing you've ever said to me."

"You're making fun of me."

"I'd be much too frightened to tease a Jedi."

Anakin chuckled at her reply, recalling her play on words to what he'd said to her so many years ago. "So tell me what you're really thinking about?"

As the towering transparisteel skyscrapers of Galactic City's horizon, vast and majestic, filled her line of vision she thoughtfully considered her reply. "I'm fairly certain my mother passed out when she learned about our marriage. Her worries that my self-afflicted spinsterhood would never end have been graciously averted," she began whimsically enough. "I'm also certain my father wants to strangle you to death. In addition, my sister has been sending nonstop Holo-messages to my communicator of the 'I knew it' and 'I'm going to kill you for not telling me' variety."

"In addition, the office of the Queen of Naboo has sent me over a dozen escalated messages. Various friends, both in the Senate and otherwise have sent congratulations and shock using the most... ahem, colorful pictures imaginable. My Senatorial office is being bombarded with inquires and requests for an official statement from me... and I just can't bring myself to care about any of it."

"Today is for us alone," he reminded her.

"Tomorrow we will go about the business of explaining, assessing, appeasing, and in some cases like my family, apologizing. But not this day."

Angling her body ever so, Padme peered at her husband with loving eyes, overcome by how incredibly handsome he was and that he was home at last. That she could touch him to her hearts content. Feel the warmth of him in her bed tonight, and countless more to come. A daring expression, filled with mirth swept over her as crisscrossing lanes of repulsor traffic whizzed by. "And I want to have some fun today."

"Your every wish is my command." Out the corner of his eye, Anakin saw her typing on her Smart-communicator's touchscreen. The ultra-thin silver and gold device was one of the newer, more advanced ones he'd seen on the Holonet recently. He sighed, a tiny bit annoyed. "I thought we were disconnecting today?"

"Shhh, just fly," she teasingly dismissed him. "Don't crash into anything and try to look sexy."

Anakin's face broke into a playful smirk when Padme deftly unbuckled her seat-belt, and then leaned over into his personal space, resting the side of her head against his while holding her Smart-communicator up high above them. Their reflected image stared back on the screen.

"Smile," she ordered in a light tone, so he did. "A smoldering one."

He laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

Painting on her most feminine-flirty expression, Padme quickly snapped a couple of pictures, and then began typing back over the touchscreen. Anakin knew that impish grin she wore all too well. Though a bit conservative in public, behind closed doors she was far more spirited, feisty, and a bit of a rebel. She could be cheeky as Kriff when she wanted to be. "Did you just take a selfie?"

Padme never looked up. "What do you know about selfie's?"

"Only what the Younglings snicker about and constantly ask me for," he replied. "What are you doing?"

Typing furiously, Padme focused on her task. "Something silly, frivolous, and vastly unimportant in the grand scheme of things."

"And that is?"

"I'm updating my rarely used Holo-Book page with a new profile picture and changing my relationship status to 'Married to Anakin Skywalker.' And then I'm changing my official name to Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker." After a few last button presses she was done. Seeing the updates go live made it all so real. And then the 'Likes' started rolling in by the dozens. "There. Done."

Anakin quirked a brow. "I didn't even know you had a Holo-Book page."

"Personally, I don't. A part of me detests social media even as I respect the best of what it hopes to accomplish. But my Senatorial office does have a Holo-Book page for updates and notifications. And if this turns out to be the last day of my tenor then I intend to live my truth out in the open for once." She turned to him, reveling in their closeness. "My name is Mrs. Padme Skywalker," she declared with an air of defiance and no small amount of pride. "And I will never hide that again."

Anakin's heart swelled with love for her that he could barely contain. That she wanted for the whole galaxy to know he was hers, there were no words to describe it. "You fulfill me, Padme."

"You fulfill me as well, beloved."

They were silent for a time as Galactic City woke to its first War-less day in years, simply reveling in being the Skywalkers and not the carefully constructed facade they'd held in place for so long. The process of adjustment was going to take time. But it went without saying that they were in this for the long haul. After all that they had survived, it was finally their time to walk in the sun.

While basking in the serenity of their brave new world, Padme's mind wandered toward a more sensual daydream of what the rest of their day could consist of. That they could forego breakfast and head straight to her apartment and spend the rest of the day in bed lustfully exhausting themselves without a care. And then the mental equivalent of a bucket of ice water being thrown at you hit Padme as she recalled something very important. "Ani, we're going to need to stop by the pharmacy on the way home."

"Is it something they can deliver later on today?"

His anxiousness was cute. Padme's mouth parted ever so, and then closed wisely. "... I get the feeling it's something we're going to want right away."

"What do you need?"

"I..." she began a bit sheepishly. "You know how I am when I'm focused on my work. To say my schedule as of late has been aggressively active would be a gross underestimation. And with you gone on the Outer Rim Sieges and my foundation work with Mon Mothma on expedited relief aid to Zanadar, I kind of lost track of things. Particularly one thing." Nibbling her bottom lip in a slightly sheepish fashion, she blew out a breath. "I need to get a new pregnancy shot. I'm overdue by nearly two weeks and..." as she was explaining such a hot rush of heat flashed through Anakin that she was nearly startled by its an intensity. She blinked as a sense of raw lust so primal rushed through him before he could will it away. She nearly giggled, and yet her body loved every second of it. Whatever was that all about, she pondered?

Needing to shove his raging thoughts aside for the moment, Anakin nudged her. "So what will you do if the Queen asks you to resign?"

That possibility alone was hurtful as she took great joy in representing her home world on the galactic stage, but wasn't met with a lack of preparation. "I am independently wealthy and have always wanted to start a foundation for those displaced by the war. And I would finally have time to do so if I lost my position as a Senator."

"That was a very specific answer."

"It's not like I thought our secret would remain so forever," she expressed truthfully. "That was certainly never the plan. If worse came to worse and the Queen asked me to resign, of course I would. I would never want to bring scandal to Naboo's representation in galactic events. But someday I knew this was a possibility. Actually, an inevitability."

Feeling a bit bashful, Anakin suddenly realized something. "Uhm, so I've never asked, but..."

"What is it?"

"Exactly how wealthy are you?"

Anakin had never shown any interest in her financial status before, but then again Jedi were raised to shun such things. "Well, I received a very sizable trust after my time as Queen of Naboo ended, and I have made some very good investments in various tech and science-based companies with those funds. I also own a significant stake in two prime commercial real-estate holdings in Galactic City's north quadrant. Also, keep in mind that my starship, security detail, attendants, and lodgings off-world are all taken care of due to my the Naboo Embassy. Even my apartment before I purchased it from them."

Shifting in her seat, Padme declared with no small amount of pride. "I am worth just north of nineteen million credits."

Nearly losing his focus for a moment as he almost sideswiped a speeder-taxi, Anakin's eyes widened in shock. "Nineteen million credits!"

"Dear, look at my apartment. You can't exactly afford the top floor of Five Hundred Republica on a Senator's salary."

Anakin wondered why he had never considered that before. He had only ever seen the woman she was, and not her title or wealth. "That's very impressive."

"There are people suffering on countless worlds due to the ugly ravages of the war, so I try to consider how best to help those that need it the most. But I am aware that to do so I need to actually have something to help with. So I became a private student of the galactic stock market and used my lack of a social life to my advantage," she laughed softly.

"Is that a polite way of saying you know how to make money?"

"I am a woman of means, my love," she smiled brightly, minus ego so much as self-respect at her financial independence.

"I am utterly captivated by you."

Giving a mildly exasperated eye-roll, Padme melted a little at the adoring way he looked at her. "The feeling is mutual."

"So I'm rich too?" he joked, staring straight ahead as he spiraled down into Coruscant's immense interior. Sunlight revealed brilliant God-rays in awe-inspiring blades of illumination as they flew through the sprawling industrial Lower Levels of Galactic City. "I think I'll upgrade R2."

"You'll do no such thing! You will leave 'my' R2 unit alone," Padme playfully warned him with a swift swat to his arm.

"I forgot I gave him to you."

"Consider this a reminder." And then she turned his serious query back on him, snuggling into the warmth of his side as shimmering superstructures gave way to immense transparisteel factory districts. A seedier, less enforced world beneath the financially elevated society above. "So what will you do if the Jedi Order strips you of knighthood?"

Anakin exhaled slowly as his grip on the steering column tightened. He somberly considered that his greatest worry was over the embarrassment his scandal might bring Obi-Wan far more than what it would truly mean for himself. His intention had never been to bring shame to his former Master and best friend. One who was likely very hurt and confused his actions. "Well, I've become a pretty good Sabbac player in recent years, if I do say so myself. I could enter some televised Sabbac Tournaments. Try my luck." Padme gave him a look, clearly not amused. "Or we could do a celebrity Holonet program. Have cam-droids follow us and film our lives as we go about our day. Maybe call it 'Keeping up with the Skywalkers?'"

"... you have clearly lost your mind," she poked fun at him, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes shut as his closeness was all that she needed. "Seriously though?"

The truth stirred within him as he spoke. "I would find a way to use my gifts of the Force for some good purpose. Some greater purpose than myself. The Jedi way, flawed as it is at times, still resonates with me."

"I think that's your Mother's beautiful heart more than the Jedi Order."

Pressing a lingering kiss along her hairline, Anakin acknowledged, "You're likely right."

And then she added with only a trace of bitterness on his behalf. "You deserve Mastery in the Jedi Order. You have earned it. Bled for it. Risked your life countless times. And it sickens me that you have been denied."

Ever his champion. What more did he need than her love? Surely nothing as much. Padme was coursing through his veins, sustaining him as always. "And you deserve a leading role in the highest branch of the Galactic Republic government. The people need someone capable, cunning, and courageous as you are to fight for them. Someone who is above corruption and would govern with both a wise mind and a good heart." Her gaze softened and she whispered 'I love you.' He replied the same, now descending the speeder-coupe to Coco town.

"And yet we are both likely unemployed."

"Well, it's a good thing my wife is rich."

"It is indeed," Padme laughed into his shoulder.

Taking note of the stark change in urban scenery, Padme took in her surroundings as Anakin flew them over the infamous Coco Penitentiary, the heavily-crowded Pom Plaza storefronts, and the sleazy-looking Rizen Motel. She recognized a medley of species going about their day before Anakin performed a sharp turn that took them down a shadowy narrow alleyway. Noting a couple of feline creatures likely prowling for food, the stone alleyway was vacant except for the multiple trash-pod stations and a silver and red hover-droid that flew by projecting a hologram advertisement for some sort of 'marital aid' called 'Up All Night.'

Padme bristled ever so, and then turned to her husband with her arms crossed. "Where exactly are we? I was promised pancakes."

"And pancakes you shall have, Angel." Settling their speeder-coupe to the ground, Anakin pressed a red button on the dashboard to raise the glass canopy. He swiftly leapt out of his side, and then raced around to open the side-door for Padme. He helped her down by hand, and then entwined their fingers as the need to touch her after having been denied for so many long months was nearly overwhelming. He wasn't sure when he would get used to something as simple as holding his wife's hand in public. Their marriage had been suffocated of such things for so long he could scarcely make sense of it all. "This diner is the single most unhealthy restaurant in the Republic. It showcases the very best, most sinfully delicious pancakes in all the known universe."

"But be warned," he playfully mocked her with an ominous tone, invading her personal space as her smile widened. "They do not serve salads of any kind. There's nothing on the menu free of or low in anything. The portions are as big as the prices. Decadence of taste rules here. And it is run by one of the most colorful and crafty beings you will ever have the pleasure of meeting."

And with a flourish of his hand he motioned towards the building. "This is Dex's Diner, run by..."

"Let me guess. Dex?" Padme teased as they walked hand-in-hand towards a back-entrance doorway that Anakin rattled with the back of his leather-gloved hand three times in succession. "Let me guess again. A secret knock?"

"Get out of my head."

"Never!" she teased with a gentle squeeze of his hand, and then watched as the door flew open to reveal an older blonde human female with a broad build. Her long hair was pulled back into a severely tight bun, but her expression couldn't have been more welcoming. Dressed in a stained waitress uniform, her gum popping was audible, but when she recognized Anakin her face broke out into a wild smile. "Surely my eyes deceive me."

"Hi Harmony. Long time no see."

"Oh, I see you plenty on the Holonet. Usually crashing a Starfighter or jumping from one in mid-air or..."

"I get it," he chuckled softly, and then introduced, "This is my wife, Padme Skywalker."

"The esteemed Naboo Senator and the legendary Jedi Knight who married in secret years ago just before the Clone Wars began." She shook her head, teasingly. "Such scandal. I love it!"

"So the news has traveled fast," Padme said with a wry grin.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Harmony warmly enveloped them both so tightly they winced, but the sentiment was unmistakable. She'd known the infamous young man since he was a child when Ben first brought him here. He was polite enough, but carried what she always thought was a troubled heart. One that was simply not there anymore. "YOU TWO ARE ALL OVER THE HOLONET! ONE MINUTE THEY TALK ABOUT THE WAR ENDING, AND THEN THE NEXT ITS ALL ABOUT THE SKYWALKER SCANDAL! THE SECRET MARRIAGE! I'M SO EXCITED!" she shouted gleefully, and then quickly ushered them inside the back of the diner, slamming the metal door shut behind them. "DEX! HEY DEX! LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

As Padme was ushered in by Anakin she caught a whiff of the delicious scents emanating from the kitchen area as they walked towards the front of the diner. Her senses were assaulted by the heavenly aroma of fresh out-of-the-oven Fasca bread. Having skipped dinner last night and the insanity of this morning, her appetite was suddenly ferocious. "We're taking some of that home," she pointed out as Anakin nodded by her side.

The welcoming decor of Dex's Diner was as typically old-school as it was charming. A broad counter with red hover-stools and lined with various cakes inside of clear containers rounded the side of the restaurant, while a mix of large booths and small tables made up the rest. Twin Holo-jukeboxes sat on either side of the room, with three huge high-resolution monitors hung from the ceilings. All were airing shows dedicated to the end of the war, the euphoria of the Republic celebrating, and the emergency sessions going on to determine an interim Supreme Chancellor. Bright signs touting 'The Best Sic-Six layer cake in the galaxy,' and the apparently legendary '5-credit foot-long Shawda club sandwiches' were highlighted by colorful trim and hardwood flooring. The diner felt as accessible and casual as was expected by such an establishment.

And then Dex appeared from behind the main credit-counter, a stained towel over his massively broad shoulders. He eyed the newcomers with no small amount of mischief in his eyes. "I told Ben you would be trouble years ago."

"I'm pleased to have I lived up to your prediction." Anakin noticed several customers quickly departing the restaurant, venturing off in various directions as fast as they could.

"My patrons are fleeing like nocturnal insects when a light comes on. Your presence alone is costing me credits. And you know I charge Jedi double when you or Ben decide to drop in."

"Some of your patrons might be engaging in illegal activities."

Dex extended his large arms wide. "We all gotta eat, young Skywalker."

"Good thing I know how to keep a secret."

"Understatement of the century," Dex snickered at him.

Padme couldn't stifle the laughter that came over her as Dex's tone wasn't grounded in anger in the least. A giant of a Besalisk, though their species often were - she imagined he intimidated most anyone that didn't know him well. Possessing a huge belly and a smile as wide as the Core Worlds, he appeared as if he could eat man's head whole. And yet the huge hug he swallowed Anakin with showed a side of him she wondered if many saw. And as he said, a number of shifty-looking patrons quietly departed the diner, no doubt recognizing the Jedi Without Fear and a Galactic Senator.

Anakin stepped aside, motioning Padme to step forward. "Dex, let me introduce you..."

"To the good Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker of Naboo," he deftly sidestepped his friend to offer a large hand to the petite human woman. Towering above her at his full height, he bent down close to her ear, grinning wildly. "Is this one yours?" he inclined his head to Anakin.

Verbally claiming her husband sent a tingle of uncharacteristic possessiveness through her. The feeling was most welcome, foreign as it was. "Yes. He is mine."

Dex's wide white teeth gleamed as he kept his tone a low whisper. "And so his debts are yours as well, yes?"

He was teasing her, but she liked him already. There was a charm to Dex that could not be denied. "I shall settle any outstanding tab provided your pancakes are as exquisite as he has boasted about."

Offering a big belly laugh as he wiped his brow with the dingy towel slung over his shoulder. "I assure you, milady. In all the Republic you shall not have better pancakes than what we serve here." Rounding the petite human female he's heard so much about, Dex liked how she still felt in control of the room despite being the smallest person in it. This one had fire in her spirit, he was sure of it. "Now tell me. What are you in the mood for?"

Though often mindful of her diet to a fault, Padme felt the need to just let go. "I would like to celebrate the end of that atrocious war and the outing of my secret marriage, as well as my possible unemployment by indulging in the most sinfully delicious breakfast I have ever had in my entire life. So the question is, can you make that happen?"

When a second big belly laugh escaped the giant man, he angled over his shoulder. "Flo. Prepare the works for our guests. Triple sweet batter and add the Norsa berries and maple sausage. And don't forget to double the bill plus add Anakin's six-year running food tab." Turning back to Padme, he questioned good-naturally, "I don't suppose you want to settle up Ben's debts as well, do you? For the sake of friendship, of course. He often slips out before paying. Jedi are sneaky that way."

Retrieving a black credit-card from a sleeve on the back of her Smart-communicator, she extended it to Dex. He took it with a snarky flourish of near shock. turning it over and around, noting it was the 'no-limit' card only the very rich carried. His grin could have swallowed Naboo. "That depends solely on how superb those pancakes are. Mind you, I expect them to be epic."

"Epic you shall have."

 **Twenty standard minutes later**

Bending down to warm the curved shell of Padme's ear, a low growl graced his warning, "If you make even one more pleasurable groan I won't be held responsible for my actions."

The carnal underlying of his declaration sent electric tingles down her spine as she crossed her legs unconsciously, loving the thrill of his hunger for her. Seated beside him in a small private booth in the back-corner of Dex's Diner, Padme lifted her chin defiantly, meeting his challenge. Ghosting her tongue over a tiny droplet of syrup from the corner of her mouth, she lost herself in his heated blue gaze and the way it drank her in. Fucked her with a heated stare that caused a blush to color her cheeks. "I'll have you know, Master Jedi," her voice dipped hot-honey sweet. A whisper within a whisper, tempting his resolve. "All of my pleasurable groans belong only to you."

She so effortlessly toyed with his possessive nature. Playfully incensed, Anakin captured her soft mouth that very second, smothering her with a deeply passionate kiss filled with desire that ached to be satisfied. Cupping the back of her head, he gently coaxed her lips apart to play against her tongue with his own until she giggled against him. "You're not playing fair."

"Padme Amidala doesn't play fair," she smiled at him, speaking in the third-person to tease. "Padme Skywalker plays dirty." Pressing a last lingering brush to his mouth, ending in an audible smack, she gently shoved at his chest. "Though I love kissing you, I want to finish my breakfast before we 'indulge' in such things and more."

"Know this," Anakin stole another lustful kiss from her, unable to resist the taste of her. The powerful allure Padme had ensnared him with years ago absolutely wrecked his self-control. "I am going to 'indulge' you all day long until your throat can no longer scream my name." Beneath the table his warm hand grazed lightly over her knee before curling inward up her thigh until she exhaled a little moan so filthy his cock throbbed with need. Alas, her little head shake gently broke through the haze of lust that had clouded his vision. He rolled his eyes, but relented. "I have never seen you eat four pancakes before. Surely you are done?"

Padme glanced at the massive platter of well over a dozen and a half syrup-drenched pancakes stacked high. "The nerve of you, when you have devoured seven," she gleefully chided while aiming a fork at him.

"I told you that Dex's pancakes had no equal."

"You were right."

"What was that? I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard you?"

Ignoring what he no doubt wanted to hear again, Padme dreamily closed her eyes while chewing another delicious syrup-covered morsel. She felt him watching her. Felt his desire course hotly through their bond, simmering just below the surface. His desperate need to feel her wrapped tightly around him left her a bit light-headed. She quickly downed a swallow of cold berry juice to tame her senses. "The food here is amazing. We will be no stranger to this place. And do they deliver?" Her husband's sudden laughter riled her ever so, but she teasingly punched him.

"I highly doubt Dex's Diner delivers to Five Hundred Republica, dear."

"We need to find a way to make that happen. Maybe invest in a small fleet of droid delivery bots for small businesses. This place would be a lucrative gold mine if more people knew about it."

Watching her suddenly take notes in her Smart-communicator, Anakin accepted that Padme's mind never shut off completely. He'd made peace with that knowledge early on in their marriage. Her entire life was a success story, and she got that way by always being engaged. "So, your family?"

Pausing mid-note, she calmly rested her device on the table between them and then sighed heavily. Even as the purpose of this day was for them to for once be completely selfish, her husband knew her heart. Knew this topic was dominating her private thoughts no matter how she tried to bury them. "As you well know I am very close to my family. I have a wonderful relationship with my parents, and though Sola and I are very different people who lead very different lives, she is my sister. I love her endlessly. And I miss my nieces more than words can say."

Padme shifted closer to him, and then her closed her eyes when Anakin rested his softly forehead against hers. They were quiet for a time. The sheer sense that this was 'them' dealing with things now and not just her was going to take some getting used too. "There is no doubt in my mind that they are very hurt and confused. I cannot fathom how shocked they likely are. They feel betrayed as I have lied to them literally countless times. And I feel sick about that. I have to make it right. I will."

"If you wish, we can leave for Naboo right now." Bringing his flesh hand to caress her cheek, cupping it tenderly, Anakin proclaimed. "I will make that happen for you, if you wish. You need only speak it and I will set to purpose."

Ever the romantic orator, his genuine love for her was undeniable. "Soon," she replied softly while absently toying with his collar. "We have immediate responsibilities here and when we travel to Naboo I would like it to be an extended trip. I want my family to get to know the real you, and not just the Holonet's representation." And then she added after careful thought, "And I want to get to know the real me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to be Padme Skywalker in real life," she admitted honestly, facing him. "I have been a Queen and I am Senator. I am a business woman, humanitarian, philanthropist, a daughter, and a sister. But I have never been a wife. Particularly, your wife. Not out in the open where it is common knowledge. I have only ever been a wife in secret. And it's going to be a significant period of transition for me. It's going to take time because lying for as long as we have, for as many as we have told goes against my nature. I detest lying, and yet I am apparently very good at it." She paused as a beat of unease settled over her.

It was only until this very moment that Anakin truly begin to comprehend the personal ramifications their hidden marriage and how they were going to navigate this brave new world. This was uncharted territory for them both, but particularly for her. He was no stranger to scandal. Rumors about him existed from the moment he entered the Jedi Temple. And at the end of the day he just didn't care what most people thought about anything to do with his life.

Padme, on the other hand had lived a very public life free from personal scandal of any kind. Her reputation mattered and she had fought so hard for it. "We will take it one day at a time."

"Is that the age-old wisdom of Anakin Skywalker?" Padme cutely taunted him.

"I'm just the man who loves you more than life itself."

Sighing happily, she leaned into his side, burying herself into the warmth and comfort of him that she so adored. Her Ani. The unpredictable days ahead were going to be very difficult, but there was nothing they couldn't handle. They were together again, she felt deep in her soul that they were unstoppable.

"So how did it feel when Dex called you Mrs. Skywalker?"

She felt him grinning into her hairline where he pressed a kiss. "It was such a tiny thing, and yet some silly part of me wanted to jump up and dance on the table." It was her turn to drag him down for a lazy, deep lip-smacking kiss that conveyed all his heart would ever need.

"As soon as my Jedi Order and your Senatorial business is concluded we will fly to Naboo for two weeks." He then stole a forkful of her pancakes, swallowing a huge mouthful whole. Her glare was incredulous. "I assumed you were done."

Loving his close proximity, she nipped at his bottom lip, whispering ever so sensual as she held his gaze captive. "Feed me."

However did she acquire the skill to set his heart on fire with mere words? Stabbing another fluffy cut of pancake, he drowned it in sweet syrup and then brought the dripping goodness it to her lips. Her mouth opened as he delved inside, allowing her to claim it. Mercy, even watching her swallow turned him on. There was no thought to dominating her personal space as his lips brushed softly over her temple. His voice dipped low when he said, "Do you have any idea how deeply I love you?"

"No," she replied with a sexy little pout. "But you have the rest of your life to show me."

That very second he slanted over her mouth yet again, snaking an arm around her slender waist to draw her closer. The rhythmic sway of their kiss grew passionate, hunger now gnawing at them both for far more than breakfast. The taste of her consumed him as he longed to draw her over his lap. To feel the seductive weight of her resting over him. Padme's fingers curled over his tunic into a fist, grasping it tighter as her husband sucked sensually on the end of her tongue. Her core clenched jealously, the urgency to feel him buried deep inside her, filling her with his warm seed now devastated her thoughts. She inhaled his very breathe, taking life for life as they just couldn't stop kissing.

So many lonely months spent apart, and now they were finally free of all the lies and deceit.

"Take me home, husband," she panted hotly over his lips, her expression a carnal promise he would worship to her hearts content. Her tongue darted out, lapping at his bottom lip while her hand slipped between them, beneath the cover of his dark cloak, down to graze her palm over him. She felt the evidence of how incredibly hard he was for her. She boldly, seductively, declared exactly what she wanted. "Fuck me so hard I beg you to stop... and then keep going."

 **Forty standard minutes later**

 **Enroute to Five Hundred Republica**

 **Nearing Floor 486 Galactic City, Coruscant**

 **11:50 AM**

As the red speeder-coupe swiftly soared through Galactic City's jam-packed skylanes, the pitter-patter of light rain pelting the curved-glass canopy was drowned out by the husky, erotic moans intensifying from within.

"This is dangerous," Anakin summoned the warning as Padme climbed over her seat and straddled him, resting low over the solid length of his cock as it pulsed beneath her. As if the seductive weight of her resting over his lap weren't enough, her soft mouth was steadily sucking the side of his neck, her teeth grazing ever so possessively to redden the skin. To mark him. The erotic feel of her mouth wared with his ability to keep them from crashing as they weaved in and out of traffic at maximum velocity. But with every sensual little swivel of her hips, pressing down on him as her teeth marked his skin tested his legendary piloting skills to their limits. Such filthy breathy sounds escaped her that he could barely restrain himself as he flew. "You do realize I've crashed a lot of ships, right? And by allot, I really mean ALOT."

"But never with me. Maybe I'm your good luck charm," she panted hotly over the stubble of his jawline before slanting over her mouth over his, claiming her desire. She kissed him passionately, brushing her tongue around his in lush strokes that left her whimpering in his mouth. Her core was slick with arousal as she slowly rocked over the thick hardness she was dying to feel inside of her. He flew with his leathered hand, while the other cupped her backside in a tight grip, dragging her down over his length.

With the canopy wipers swiping back and forth as the rainfall picked up, she cried out softly when his free hand cupped her rear hard, forcing the length of him over her center as they began grinding into each other. Her thighs clenched as shivers coursed through her. She sucked tenderly on the end of his tongue, her fingers tangled in his sun-streaked hair. "Beloved?"

"Yes?"

"Autopilot."

"Oh yeah. Engaged." And then he went about the task of devouring her succulent mouth with an animalistic hunger that barely conveyed what he truly felt for her. The borderline obscene lust she inspired in him. Something nearly obsessive, but genuine. Loving. Powerful.

As the majesty of Galactic City's super-structures knifed into the graying skies above, Anakin tore open the front of her blouse down to her naval. A sharp gasp parted her lips as she at glared at him, yet was enthralled by his urgent need. Shoving her dark breast-band upward, his greedy mouth captured a stiff nipple, suckling the tip with hungry pulls. Inside the humid confines of his mouth, he lazily rolled his tongue round and round the peak, hollowing his cheeks, drawing harder on the tip as his wife shook over his lap.

"Ani, please..." As he worshiped her other breast, suckling wildly, Padme was lost in the sensation of his lust. In the moment. Lost in the arms of the man she loved as he blessed her body with such pleasure. Raking her nails through his hair, a breathless whimper fled her as he nursed ardently at the pebbled peak. She tenderly held the back of his head to her breast, feeding herself to him. Kriff, he couldn't seem to get enough her. A moment later his warm breath panted over the other nipple, suckling and biting as her rhythmic grind over his lap mimicked what they both needed the most. She bit her lip at the pleasure, rocking over his cock until the speeder-coupe shifted in mid-air before slowly descending to the docking port adjacent to her private balcony.

A wicked smirk curled its way over her lovely features as recondition set in. She playfully peered around them, innocently pointing out, "This isn't the pharmacy."

Again she felt the dark intensity of something within him that was so incredibly sexual, but was connected with all of the love he felt for her. The truth of it tickled at the back of her mind, and she intended to play with it. To turn those tiny sparks into a raging fire because she was sick of being so afraid of everything changing.

Secretly, she loved to provoke him. Their gazes locked as she bent forward to rest her head upon his chest, nestling there, closing her eyes to all but the sound of rain outside and his heartbeat. "I need to get my shot, Ani." Spoken minus any conviction at all. Spoken to entice. To swell the madness in him. A low grind of her hips found him throbbing against her center. She spoke in a breathy whisper tone, "I'm unprotected... if we... if you came inside of me... you might..." Her brown eyes fluttered as she felt him tense powerfully. Felt through their bond an intense longing that was both erotic and so much more.

"Say it again."

Spoken as neither plea nor request. That was an order. A demand. Uttered in that dangerous growl that never failed to turn her inside out. Blue eyes filled with lust and raw power ensnared her in their ferocity, leaving no room for anything more than her complete compliance. His arms trapped her in the safest embrace the galaxy had ever known, holding her so tightly.

Force be damned, no one could read Anakin as well as Padme. He was a well-read, beloved book she knew from the first letter of the first word until to the very last. Their bond demanded no less. She knew the definition of the yearning that had taken root in his subconscious. Had awakened a secret desire she could not deny she longed for as well. Deliberately, seductively, she wet her kiss-swollen lips with her tongue. Tempting him with a quiet pause before her hand slipped over the front of his pants, brushing her palm over his hardness until it twitched. When he hissed, her hand curled around him, and she gave a little stroke of her wrist. she replied in a hushed tone, "I'm unprotected."

The next moments were a whirlwind of movement. The speeder-coupe's canopy raised. Padme was lifted into the air, her legs winding around her husband's waist as he boldly leapt from the ship, and then stalked inside her penthouse after typing in her private security code.

Anakin barked orders at a quickly retreating C3PO and R2 that her lust-fogged mind didn't even register, and then headed down the long hall towards the spiral staircase that led straight to her private sleeping quarters.

When he reached the lavish bedroom, her clothes and his, they just faded away in a furious flurry that quickly saw her lying back in the center of her huge unmade bed, naked and spread for him alone.

Drowning with emotion, Anakin swore under his breath at the sensual vision she made lying there. He watched her eye-lids flutter shut when he descended upon her, intimately covering her slender form, warm skin on skin. Unable to resist, he captured her mouth with relentless passion. Her arms curled around his neck, drawing him down to her, ever closer as their tongues clashed wetly. He was taken by the faint flush of her cheeks and the goosebumps he felt over her skin. Taken by the sinful intent darkening her beautiful eyes, and of that lush mouth of hers he couldn't get enough of. She was an absolute of feminine sensuality, her mahogany curls splayed out over the sheets. He was utterly consumed by her. "You are everything."

Padme was suddenly speechless, for if that declaration came from the mouth of anyone else it would have felt dishonest or fake. But from him the words filled her heart to overflowing.

Anakin carefully lifted each of Padme's hands, pinning them above her head. A devil of a grin emerged, and at the same time his tongue traced a lazy path down her chest, and then over her right breast. With the flat of his tongue, he brushed along the gentle slope of her breast before devouring her nipple with a relentless suck.

"Ani!" Padme cried out in sweet anguish, arching beneath him as he suckled the tip of her nipple her until she was whining lustfully. He whipped his tongue as she made the sexiest little sounds, and then bathed it in warm saliva before drawing it back in, sucking hard. Pleasure rocked her as she squirmed beneath him, whispering her love for him.

And then she felt wet open-mouth kisses dance a sensual trail down the flat of her stomach, pausing just above her navel where his tongue lashed. When he kissed her belly she felt fiery spark of sensation. As he adorned her torso with a little lick her toes curled. "Grab the sheets above your head, Angel. Keep your hands there."

Another demand. Another comply. Her eyes widened as she watched his head settle between her spread thighs. Doing as he requested, she bunched the bed-sheets in her fists above her head. She felt his breath fan moist heat over her sensitive nub. Felt him gazing at it. Felt his intent to suck on it. To suck on her until she came and came in his mouth. She shivered mightily, lost in his desire. Her hips trembled as she gazed into his lust-soaked eyes.

"Please, baby," her voice softly pleaded, her lower body twisting over the rumpled sheets. Her core tingled with anticipation, her hips lifting ever so to beg for his attention. He hadn't tasted her yet, and she was dying to feel his tongue make love to her.

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath, his stare focused on the glistening little rose between her thighs. Bare. Pink. Wet for him alone. The most tempting slice of heaven he had ever known. The decadent scent of her arousal was a drug he knew he'd never get enough of. His strong arms anchored over and around her waist, holding her in place as his tongue painted a lazy lash through her slick folds. The loud filthy sound she made had a direct link to his cock as he began lapping at her in long, slow strokes that made her thighs tremble. Parting her lips, he drowned in the taste of her. Gliding his tongue up and down in a steady rhythm that saw her lower body shifting beneath him as she whined softly. "You taste so damn good, Angel..."

Her thigh muscles quivered around his head, squeezing hard when his tongue delved inside her slick entrance, thrusting into her.

"Gods, Ani! Ohhhh... fuck," Padme unraveled against the tip of his tongue, melting liquid arousal into his mouth like warm honey as he fucked her with his tongue. She had never felt so wet before, nearly embarrassed at the juicy sounds coming from her husband as he drank her in, lashing her. She let him feast, her hips grinding into his mouth, submitting to his thirst. Her soft whimpers grew in volume when his mouth closed around her, sucking loudly as if he could never get enough of her sweet taste. Her back arched high, face twisted in a passionate grimace as the sounds of her husband wildly sucking her filled the bedroom.

Gasping brokenly, Padme laced her fingers in his sun-streaked hair, nails raking over his scalp as she rode his mouth. Silently begging him to devour her as her hips rocked against his tongue.

"Mine!" Anakin growled as her sex wept over his lips, now draping her thighs over his shoulders. He felt her body tightening, rising as her whimpers grew louder. She was so close.

"Yours!" Padme cried out, and then felt him shaking his head back and forth between her thighs as she teetered on the brink of orgasm. Felt the crescendo building as the tension in her body mounted. Suddenly his mouth covered her clit, thrashing it with his tongue, and then he pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

Padme cried out at the top of her lungs as he curled and stroked his fingers deeply. His lips pursed around the sensitive nub, tonguing it unmercifully until he felt her shake violently. She laced her fingers into his hair and rode him through every pleasurable throb when her peak hit. Her body pulsed hard, grinding her hips on his face as her inner muscles clenched tightly around his fingers! At no time did he stop sucking her clit, holding her down roughly as she fought to escape the endless pleasure.

Peering up from between her thighs, Anakin had to grind his jealous cock against the bed as the exquisitely sinful winces that swept over Padme's beautiful face drove him mad with desire. He fucked her with long, deep strokes until at last the trembles stopped and she playfully shoved him away, turning over onto her side. "Too much?" he asked playfully.

Unable to open her eyes or even move, Padme gave a little nod she hoped he saw, collapsing bonelessly in a completely satisfied pose. Mercy, how she had missed this man's tremendous passion. Missed orgasms not enacted by her own hand. Missed the deliriously pleasurable moments with her husband that weren't time constrained or filled with the need to greedily steal every second because soon they would be apart again.

But no more. Never again!

With her cheek pressed into the sheets, she hummed pleasantly as he kissed his way up her inner thighs. She felt a cool dampness beneath her on the bed that echoed just how much she enjoyed Anakin's carnal skills. And when she did open her eyes the glistening wetness on his lips and chin made her blush crimson red. Had she ever been that wet before? He carefully withdrew his fingers, hypnotizing her gaze when he sucked them into his mouth, and then rested his head over her belly. His oh-so-cocky smirk was so well deserved she had to no will to deny him. "OK, you're a Jedi Master now," she panted.

Laughter rang out against the smoothness of her stomach until she joined him. "That was the most pleasurable Trial I have ever been tasked."

"To say you passed with flying colors would be a great understatement." And then he was climbing up her body, gliding over her as she shifted onto her back once more.

"Alas, I feel true mastery requires one final test."

Snickering at his playfulness, Padme felt him settle down over her, pressing her down into the luxurious wine-colored sheets. The exquisite way that he gazed at her, so full of love and desire, she prayed he would always see her that way. The same way she saw him. "It's your turn."

"Is it now?" She gave a cute little nod, her fingers skimming tenderly over his jawline, tracing the light stubble. He leaned into her tender caress, kissing her hand with reverence. She would forever be 'his' Queen. "And what exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to suck on this," her small hand curled around the hard length of him, gently corkscrewing her wrist as he cursed and throbbed in her hand. "Until I swallow every last drop of your essence. And then I'll keep sucking on this until you beg me to stop because you simply can't take it anymore."

"... fucking Sith woman!" his voice was raspy with desire before kissing her deeply, swaying over her lips, lashing his tongue in her mouth to play with her own.

Padme bit at his bottom lip, grinning up at him, crinkling her eyes in a mischievous way. Feeling the need to needle him, she added in a whisper softly against his mouth. "We can't do anything else until I get my shot. Don't forget, I'm unprotected."

Literally shaking above her now, Anakin feared if Padme ever truly knew the fathomless depth of his desire for her. The raw intensity of his love for her. And yet the roaring flames dancing behind his blue eyes now so desperately craved her with a lust he could scarcely give voice too. What he wanted so badly with her, the carnal appeal so complex, and yet still grounded in how deeply he loved her awakened ferociously.

That one final element of her that he would lay claim too. That would consume them both. That would bring a new life into this world.  
Her husband's gaze fixed on her the moment the head of his cock pressed to her entrance without warning, and then ever so slowly spread her around his hard length as he slid inside of her until she was full of him. A filthy grunt of pleasure escaped her throat as muscles a bit out of practice after months apart suddenly came to life. She slowly adjusted to his size, but was so wet the glide in was beyond delicious. A whimpering sob fled her lips as she was lost in the sensation of being stretched by him. Of feeling his large powerful body straining into hers... pressing down on her... taking her...

Her mouth slightly parted as her nails dug sharply into his back when their bodies smacked together. The deep rotation of his hips made her see stars, and still their gaze never broke.

"I love you, Padme," Anakin grunted feverishly as he fed her every inch of his hard cock. She felt so tight wrapped around him, so perfect he could barely stand the pleasure. Her deeply satisfying groan was the worship he adored as his hips began swaying into her that much harder. "I love you... I love you... I love you..."

Every sweet declaration was punctuated with a deep thrust, his face now buried in the crook of her neck, hips lunging into her. "Ani!" she cried out as her sex squeezed tightly around his thickness, drawing powerfully on every withdrawal. The force of his body gliding into hers, taking her rough and deep. Wet tears sat at the corners of her eyes as she held onto him.

The erotic concert of flesh smacking together filled the room, as did the lustful scent of their intense coupling. Her peaked nipples grazed over his chest, their sweat mingling as she held on tight - legs crossed his lower back, ankles locking him in, sex clenching around him. "I love you so much. Ani! Fuck, you feel so good inside of me!"

"My Padme!"

"Always, Beloved."

As sweat glistened their bodies, they frantically moved as one, finding that perfect rhythm. Mating furiously, groping and grunting, greedy with a passion that would never burn out. Maybe it was the many months they spent apart or the incredible events of today, but this moment just felt like more. Their unrestrained passion left the bed creaking violently as the ferocious sounds of hard fucking ate the air in the bedroom.

Anakin's tongue lapped at the little beads of perspiration trickling down her small breasts, working her nipple mercilessly. The snug heat of her inner muscles clenching and releasing around him tore an agonized roar from his throat. Savoring her tightness, the little whimpers and tiny mewls that consumed his soul were a rapture he didn't know existed.

"Harder, Ani... please, harder!" Padme rocked her hips into his pounding thrusts as he fucked her hard and fast, thrusting deep. Her nails dug into his back until she heard his grunt of pain. "Fuck me!"

Anakin kissed Padme with a passionate fury, rolling his tongue over and around hers, racing towards a violently pleasurable end.

He felt her body seize up first, jerking aggressively from a devastating orgasm that saw her bucking beneath him - her sex drawing wetly around him as he swallowed her screams while fucking her through every sweet pulse. She shuddered beneath him, angling her hips to meet his deep thrusts. To draw out every pleasurable second of her climax.

Exhaling deeply, she wanted him as deliriously lost as she was. Drawing his head to one side, she panted heavily into his ear. "Don't cum inside of me." she taunted, feeling the desired fury reawaken as his thrusts grew deeper. Snapping his hips into hers. "I'm unprotected, Beloved. If you cum inside me," she moaned loudly in his ear, squeezing around him in waves as she felt him grow rigid, and then bit his ear lobe hard, "You'll make me pregnant."

It was as if Anakin's mind shut down to the most base urge to consummate - to end inside of her - felt like sparks of fire coursing underneath his skin as he pounded her into the bed.

Padme watched the rapture of his peak play over his handsome features in waves as he roared into her with jets of thick warm seed filling her deeply. Chanting her name in the crook of her neck, he strained into her as she milked his cock of every last drop, tensing around him even when he had no more to give.

Their moans and whimpers gently faded to twilight until they were satisfyingly spent. Sated. Happy. Panting heavily, whispering their love to each other.

As her skittering breathlessness calmed, Padme's traced a finger lightly over his chest, chasing a small winding scar that resembled a knife wound. It was new, something that no doubt happened during the Outer Rim Sieges. Thank the Force that the war was over now. Ani, we need to talk about this.

Later, please?

Ok... for now, she allowed behind sleepy eyes, unwilling to argue after two explosive orgasms and a whirlwind morning of life-changing events. When Anakin warmly bundled her against him, she felt so small in his arms. So loved and wanted and desired for all time. She softly caressed the strong forearm curled around her waist as she fell into one of the most satisfyingly deep sleeps of her entire life.

 **Four and a half standard hours later**

A blissful haze gently awakened Anakin as he slowly roused to consciousness.

Warm sensation quietly caressed at the outer fringes of his mind, seducing him from a peaceful slumber with a lazy yawn. The soothing comfort of this luxuriously comfortable bed, its immense size was evidence that he was home again - and that meant Padme, but the most sensual pleasure suddenly sparked his senses to life. A guttural growl departed his throat as his fists bunched at the sheets when a warm mouth sank over the head of his cock, drawing deeply as her lips trailed down around him time after sweet time until he was hard and throbbing. Withdrawing slowly to the tip where she tenderly flicked it with her tongue, only to bury him back inside the sultry heat of her greedy mouth, setting a lazy pace that erased the last of his sleepiness.

"Padme... OhPadme..." Anakin chanted her name in a tone full of sincere praise, exhaling sharply as she softly nursed at the head of his cock. He woke fully when his head lifted from the pillow, the covers below his waist shadowed where his wife was robbing him of his sanity with that hungry mouth of hers.

His gaze was absolutely hypnotized by the lightly bobbing head beneath the burgundy covers. The exquisite feel of her mouth was intoxicating, her shamelessly wet sucking that ruined him for any other woman. Ruined him via the viciously erotic suckling sounds he heard as she worshiped him with her love. Padme waking him up this way was both provocative and so bold. The unforgettable sight of her slender form buried beneath the covers, lying sideways over his lap, she was beyond incredible.

He gasped when he felt her gently blow across the swollen head of his shaft, before sucking deeply once more. She was making love to the head, bathing it in warm saliva trickling from the tip of her tongue before drawing tightly around the tip, swallowing over the head until he shivered violently in response. "My Angel," he sighed as his eyes drifted shut once more, his back arching slightly off the bed.

Lying beneath the covers, Padme enjoyed the darkness as she breathed softly around a mouth full of her husband's cock. She reveled in the way he pulsed over her tongue as she lapped her way down one smooth side of him, and then slithered up the other. She lashed a tiny bead of pre-cum with her tongue, painting pleasure in lush strokes until he twisted beneath her, writhing against the bed. She was in full control and she loved it. Loved him. Loved the passion they shared more than words could say.

"Don't you just love belonging to me," she panted quietly, wickedly, as she pulled back until he almost slipped from of her mouth, before slowly sinking back down onto him as far as she could go, soliciting small gasps from the pit of his throat. The strong muscles in his legs flexed as she worked him in her mouth, feeding on the considerably hard length of him as her name filled the room in praise. Feeling the head nudge at the back of her throat, she was pleased that she had mastered her gag-reflex as she wanted her husband wild with desire. And so she sucked him deeper, claiming him as he arched beneath her.

"Ani, you taste so good," she complimented breathlessly, and then suckled the tip once more while stroking his length at the base, finding a perfect rhythm with her hands and mouth that made him groan through clenched teeth.

Anakin released a strangled gasp that might have been her name or a swear or both as he was utterly lost in her skill. In her passion. He couldn't fathom anything feeling better than this. Than her. Not ever!

With her tongue lapping wetly down his shaft, Padme felt the covers being tugged back ever so slowly. Felt the heat of his eyes softly fall upon her naked form. Licking the head with the flat of her tongue, she seductively peered up to catch his passion-filled stare, flashing a positively evil grin. "Do you mind not distracting me. I'm a bit busy right now."

"You're... you're magnificent," Anakin stuttered as his wife inhaled him once more and established a rhythm that had him combing his fingers through her bushy curls, gently guiding her. His head fell back to rest on the pillow, groaning pleasurably as she began sucking so hard the sensual volume of her work filled the room.

Enjoying the gracious litany of lustful sounds from her husband, Padme felt the tell-tale signs of his climax approaching as he began to pulse wildly. And though part of her wanted to suck him dry - to hear her name escaping his throat in wisps of worship as she drained him of every last drop he had to offer, she was just as tempted by the emotional fire that he lit earlier today as he was. And so she released him at the tip with a final soft kiss. "No more."

"Please!" Anakin begged, pride be damned, staring down at her wearing a near wild expression. And then felt a note of anger when she playfully giggled at him. The sentiment faded when she deftly scaled up his body and straddled his lap.

Leaning down over her husband, Padme pressed a possessive kiss to his lips, and then in a hushed tone asked, "Please what?" She felt his mild annoyance at her show of power, which only widened her evil smirk. "Tell me what you want?"

"Nothing. I'm going to take a nap," he teased her, defying her, and yet she didn't take the bait.

"So you don't want me to ride your cock until you cum deep inside me?" Through their bond she felt the animal in him roar to life. That wild intensity that he own all of her, always. She watched him swallow deeply, his self-control hanging on by a thread.

"You know I need that," he growled in warning.

"Even if..."

"Please, Angel. Please!"

Lifting ever so, Padme braced the weeping head of his cock at her slick entrance, and then softly cried out as she sank down on him. Engulfed the thick length of him within her, taking him inch by glorious inch as little shudders ran through her. A deep groan parted her lips as she rose up and then finally lowered all the way down, tensing around him. Feeling so full of him her body quivered over his lap. The feel of his leather gloved hand warmed over her hip as she settled around him. "Maybe... maybe we should stop?"

Anakin gripped her firm ass tightly, struggling to feed his cock deeper into her, even as she clenched impossibly tighter around him. Her hands braced on his shoulders as she began to leisurely glide up and down his cock. She was a beautiful vision above him, riding him all the way down, her nipples tight, her brown hair a seductive curtain falling over her beautiful face. He gazed into her eyes with longing, and quietly promised, "There is nothing in the galaxy I love more than you."

"Oh Beloved," she groaned deeply, easing him out of her warmth, drawing a small moan from his throat before sinking him all the way back inside of her until she rested full over his lap. Riding her husband at an easy gallop, grinding on every descent. Her knees dug into the mattress, thigh muscles flexing as she rose and fell, wrapped so tightly around him. So full of him. The seductive grip of his hands cupping her backside, kneading the gentle swells of her cheeks as her hips rolled over his lap.

Falling to him, she filled his mouth with her tongue, thrusting it in and out while her slender hips swiveled over him. She felt a little flushed as she rode over him at a lazy pace, taking all of him on every down-stroke, squeezing tightly around him. Their skin glistened with sweat as they made love. Her nails clawed at his shoulders as hot tingles of pleasure swept over her. The feel of his thickness spreading her flesh, the smooth glide as she was so wet was thrilling - But it was his tightly clenched eyes and the intense pleasure that contorted his handsome face that left her wanting to break him. To leave his shaken and breathless. "Ani?"

Relishing in being inside the woman he loved more than life itself, her inner walls caressed and sucked around him, causing him to hiss loudly. Her brown eyes were heavy, half-closed as she was chewing on her lower lip, concentrating. Making love to him. "Yes, Beloved?"

Her nipples brushed over the damp skin of his chest, her breath scorching against his ear. "If we don't stop soon... ohGod, Ani... if we don't stop..."

Thrust and counter thrust, they found a harmonious rhythm. His hands filled with the firm swells of her beautiful ass as she cried out through clenched teeth. He ferociously drew her down to him, the erotic smacking of their lips as they kissed with a desperate passion.

"Ani, I'm going to cum," Padme cried out as the rough grind of her hips applied the perfect pressure over her clit. She felt him stiffen inside of her, loving the loss of his self-control. Her husky moaning fractured her voice, "I'm... I'm going to cum so hard, Ani... we have to stop before it's too late... you might..."

"Say it, Padme!" Anakin's voice was a guttural, primeval growl.

Anakin's handsome face wore a grimace of raw ecstasy and madness as she rode his cock harder, fucking her husband. "You might make me pregnant. You might give me a child if you cum inside of me... if you cum so hard..." her voice broke passionately.

"Angel, cum for me!" he howled in ecstasy.

"Ani... Beloved, yes... yesyesyes!" Her body erupted into a hard, sharp, soul-wrenching climax - one that surged up along her spine and weakened her knees as she bucked hard over his lap. Her sex clenched and rippled along his length as he held her firmly in place as he began to hammer in short, savage strokes up into her. She quaked around him, milking him as she came, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

Her name was howled from the pit of his throat as three hard up-thrusts sent him hurtling over the edge, surging deeply into her with savage ejaculations, painting her inner walls. She vigorously rode every potent drop of her husband's warm seed from his body until his strong hands gripped her hips to stop. But she didn't stop riding him until he flipped them over to pull out of her because he couldn't take any more of her passion.

And then she giggled at him, and he smacked her backside in reply, snickering.

Literally purring, Padme felt blissfully exhausted. Soft. Loved. Sated and tingly as she laid beside her husband. Tilting her head toward him, she greatly enjoyed the thoroughly satisfied grin he wore as he rested there with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. The purest joy settled through their bond. Even after such shared passion her eyes fell upon that still impressive yet limp and drained cock of his. It looked as thoroughly satisfied as he was. And she took no small amount of pride in the fact. "So I thought a child was a down-the road discussion we were going to have."

He should have known Padme wasn't going to let this go. In truth, he did know. She didn't ignore anything. She let nothing slide. Things were never left unsaid with her. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't love that about her as he detested such things. "Seems like we only talked about a life of our own in terms of when the war ended, which it has," he pointed out. Her gaze was unwavering, which meant she was all business despite being gloriously naked with sex-tousled hair and a climatic afterglow coloring her cheeks. She looked beautifully ravished. "And even then we never knew what would happen if our marriage were revealed. My place in the Jedi Order and yours within the Senate dominated our fears. But now there are no more lies or secrets to be revealed. No facades left to protect. We are free of such things."

Anakin turned over onto his stomach, his head facing her, and then lifted a hand to caress her lovely face. By the Force, did he love this woman with his all. His everything. He was as serious as he had ever been when he spoke. "We've given the Republic our lives for the duration of the war. For nearly half a standard decade," he said, feeling the sheer weight of the statement fall over him. "It was a sacrifice we made for the greater good. One made without regret. That was always our choice. But it's over now. So I think it's time for the Skywalker's to move on."

Wetness pinched the edge of her eyes as Anakin was utterly lost in them. "I think it's time for 'us' to focus on 'us'."

Smiling with emotion, Padme absolutely adored how he spoke of them now. Of the absolute truth that they were together minus the lies and deceit of the past. That they had overcome no matter the horrors thrown against them. She had never felt more married, for lack of a better term, than she did at this exact moment. The conversations and decisions to come were varied and complex - but being together openly was no longer among them. That was a conclusion. Anyone having any say in it no longer mattered. "So what you are saying is you're ready for us to start a family right now?"

Just hearing those words spoken out in the light of day wrestled some deeply profound emotion from him. Anakin gave a slow nod, smiling at her. Yet her expression remained still, no doubt gauging his own. Padme was ever patient with her innermost thoughts. She considered her words carefully while listening to him. "I have always wanted a family with you. And I wanted that at a time when we no longer needed to hide even being together."

"... it would mean you would have to take far greater care of your actions," Padme pointed out. "The wildly daring life the galaxy glorifies you over must be tamed if 'we' are going to bring children into the world."

"You would have me become a boring Shaak grazing aimlessly around your penthouse?" he teased gently.

"I would have 'you' be 'you', only tempered by the knowledge that your life is not your own anymore," and then she playfully twirled her fingers about, "Should I agree to this."

Anakin pressed a little kiss to her right shoulder, reveling in the silky smoothness of her skin. "My life has been yours ever since you walked back into it." His dear wife rolled her eyes at his overly dramatic sentiment, but he knew she secretly loved such professions. He knew her. This spectacular woman who owned his heart.

"Having children would be the greatest responsibility we ever undertake," she explained in a serious tone that marked the moment. "Things will never be the same again."

"Good. I welcome the change,. I don't ever want things to be the way that they were. I never want to hide our marriage or our love behind closed doors as if it were some filthy thing," Anakin revealed without a trace of hesitation, edging closer to her so that their heads rested side-by-side. "I welcome the responsibility of a family with you and all the unpredictable aspects of it," he declared without a trace of fear. "I have witnessed the very worse the galaxy has to offer ever since I was a child. Slavery is not simply a definition in a book, it was a way of life for my mother and I. Extreme poverty was no stranger to me. I have seen and fought in Wars. Witnessed genocide. Horrors I can barely wrap my mind. So now I wish to explore the very best parts of life with the love of my own."

Anakin noticed her eyes were glimmering with tears as well. He knew she was contemplating. Reviewing all the angles. Measuring with her head and her heart. Where he was a fly by the seat of his pants sort of person, his wife was calculated and measured. "So the questions is, do you want that?"

A whirlwind of complicated thoughts collided in her mind and her heart, but none of them associated with fear. The gentle acceptance of this course correction in her life left her in a place of peace and calm. She nestled her forehead against his, snuggling closer when his arms curled around her. Her fingers drew tenderly over his chest as she yawned softly. "If we were to be pregnant right now or in the near future, that would be beautiful to me. I want that. I'm ready for that. More importantly, I think we are ready for that, even though there is allot of work to be done and conversations had. Great sex aside, there's a multitude of serious things we need to discuss at great length."

And then she laid her hand upon his cheek, reveling in how he revered her touch. "But I want our family. Never doubt that."

"I've thought about this a great deal, Padme," Anakin sought to ease her concerns so that she might understand this wasn't a carefree whim or simply being caught up in lust. "I feel as though I finally have my priorities in the proper order. I won't be defined by Mastery in the Jedi Order nor some prophecy. A family with you would make my life complete."

"I feel the same way, Beloved. From now on we live in the light."

"So I can fuck you as much as I want," he nibbled her ear lobe, his flesh hand rising to firmly cup her breast as her nipple tightened over against the palm of his hand.

Humming sensuously, Padme tugged her bottom lip, her heart as carefree as it had ever been. "You can take me... or I will take you... as often as desired... until our desired goal has been achieved."

"I would greatly appreciate those terms expressed in plain terminology for a simpler mind such as my own."

He was being cheeky, but that was Anakin being Anakin. But two could play at that game. "Anakin and Padme Skywalker hereby mutually agree to engage in filthy wildly-vigorous sexual encounters consisting of but not limited to every known position, whenever they might choose to physically engage. Terms include that all such sexual activity will occur minus any forms of birth control for the sake of pleasurable procreation. All sexual activity need not be confined to the bedroom for the sake of spontaneity. Oral sex will be graciously encouraged as precursor to all love making."

"Any terms with consideration to that one unmentionable act I've always wanted to try with you?" he waggled his eye brows mischievously.

Padme raised a brow, meeting his sarcasm. "... all alternative, as defined by Padme Skywalker as the penis entering an orifice that is non-vaginal or oral, are considered sexual acts freely amiable to enjoy between Anakin and Padme Skywalker. Although both parties agree that Anakin shall experience it first. All alternative sexual acts will be treated this way. " Her husband's face took on a grim, teasingly angry pose signaling he knew to let this topic drop. She could only laugh at him. "Do you find these terms agreeable, Mr. Skywalker?"

"I do indeed, Mrs. Skywalker," he acknowledged, overwhelmed by her love.

"Now that's settled, I'm going to the Refresher 'alone' to shower while you relax here."

When she rose from the bed, deliciously nude and carefree, he questioned, "Why alone?"

"Because I want to actually get clean and dressed for the day. And you couldn't possibly 'rise to the occasion' a third time so quickly. I would never seek to embarrass you."

Anakin's gaze narrowed at her snarky challenge. "Milady, I promise you I can..."

"Goodbye, Ani. And I'm locking the door." Padme escaped his teasing banter, walking towards her master Refresher double-doors.

 **Thirty standard minutes later**

Cinching the sash of her luxuriously plush ivory robe tighter around her slender waist, the softness of the newly installed beige carpeting pinched between Padme's bare toes as she quietly padded down the hallway towards the main area of her spacious penthouse. Carpeting had been only one of her modest upgrades since purchasing her home from the Naboo Embassy over a standard year ago.

Pausing for a moment, she relished the natural light flowing in through the ceiling-high clari-crystalline windows and expansive skylights. There was a new warmth to her home that felt so soothing. Gave way to a breath of fresh air. Its ultra-modern decor never traversed into the realm of grotesque extravagance, which was so far from her own personal style. Sadly though, with its many sharp edges, fancy adult-contemporary furniture, and an overall design lacking in consideration of little ones racing around.

Little ones racing around...

That touching mental image alone and the emotion behind those thoughts made her heart soar to new heights. Though the realization wasn't a sudden one, today's events amplified the already growing sentiment in her that she desired far more than her just her work to fill her soul. And with her marriage exposed, the war ended, and Anakin returned safely to her arms she was more than ready for this next stage of her life. The days of quiet in this penthouse were going to end in the very near future.

Anakin's presence alone would see to that, but the other possibilities were tempting her soul with the promise of so much more.

Alas, leaving such fond wishes to hands of fate, Padme traversed past the antique Vysorian hand-crafted fountain that centered her expansive living area, mindful that it was a rare day that she moved through her home minus a data-tablet in hand. There were always time-sensitive messages to respond to, Senate Holo-meetings to attend remotely, or updates on her various business endeavors. Her daily calendar often began at dawn and filled until the end of daylight, where a light dinner and exhaustion greeted her at bedtime. And even at the end of her day, there were the sleepless worries about her husband off somewhere in the galaxy fighting for the Republic and his life.

Yet again her heart soared when her thoughts turned to the war's end and all that ended with it. Everything reset. Began anew. She saw her life the exact same way.

"Excuse me, milady. I have done as Master Skywalker requested. All is ready, though I fail to understand his intent."

C3PO's familiar voice emerged from the sitting area as the golden protocol droid slowly shuffled towards her. He motioned toward a small granite table surrounded by three cream-colored sofas. Perched atop the Sysian glass surface were two bottles of very expensive Correlian brandy and shot glasses. Barely a social drinker herself, this scene came as a bit of a surprise. "What is the meaning of this?"

The protocol droid seemed to be pondering how best to answer, ever struggling to understand the subtleties of human sensibilities. "Upon your arrival some standard hours ago Master Skywalker requested that R2 and myself remain far removed from the bed chambers for the purpose of... 'aggressive negotiations', as he put it." The color rising to his owner's cheeks were yet another example of the strangeness of humans. From his regretful recollection, they often 'aggressively negotiated' quite loudly and for long periods of time whenever Master Skywalker was home. "Correlian brandy and drink-ware were to be prepared in the sitting area. Though he did not mention the arrival of guests. Are we expecting someone?"

Settling her inner thoughts through the Force-bond she shared with her husband, ever mindful that his private assumption that she could possibly be Force-sensitive in some way allowed her to do so, she felt the faintest presence drawing ever closer. A presence she knew all too well.

"Obi-Wan," Padme quietly whispered to herself, breathing slowly as she swam in the ethereal connection she was only now beginning to accept was real. And if memory served correctly, Correlian brandy was his favorite. "Anakin must have felt him hours ago."

"Ben would not avoid this inevitable confrontation. He's the only person I know in the galaxy with less patience than myself."

As Anakin entered the room, Padme watched her husband running a small towel over his damp sun-streaked hair, and couldn't resist the flirty little hum that escaped her. Bare-chested, towering, and utterly chiseled; he was wearing a pair of deliciously low-fitting black sleeping pants and a confident stride that made her center quiver. He'd earned that quiver twice today, she surmised with a faint blush. He was so masculine and cocky, yet ever tender and possessive of her. Not even the forearm-length leather glove he wore lessened his sensual appeal. Her gaze passionately ate him alive as he closed the distance between them. "You're half naked."

A positively naughty smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth as his azure eyes lazily over the sexy vision she made - tiny and utterly gorgeous in that dark plush robe. Sans makeup that revealed a gentle sprinkle of freckles on her beautiful face, with her mahogany curls softly kissing her shoulders and her little bare feet with red painted toes. He graciously inhaled the honeyed scent of her body-wash, ever captivated by her natural beauty. His heart swelled at the sight of her. "And just what are you wearing beneath that robe?"

Padme seductively nibbled her bottom lip, and gave him a little wink. And then he advanced on her with a swiftness she wasn't quite sure was natural. Her saucy reply was captured by his greedy mouth before it ever saw the light of day as he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. And though she felt his fiery desire as always, it was more a distraction for what was causing him no small amount of anxiety. Even as he embraced around her tightly, nearly lifting her off her feet, she felt his grim mood just below the surface. He was dreading something... When she pressed a final kiss to his lips, she held him tightly around his waist. "You don't have to pretend with me."

Anakin gave her a look that was met with a pointed one in reply. One that was a stone wall to anything resembling a counter to her statement. Sighing, stubborn husband relented to caring wife. "I've lied to his face every day for over five years," he finally admitted out loud what he'd convinced himself for so long wasn't so bad considering his former Master's constant criticism of his actions, lack of speaking up for him to the Jedi Council over his ascension to Mastery, and his former Master's imagined deep-seeded resentment that his powers had eclipsed him.

Thankfully a sense of maturity emerged as Anakin realized deep down that Obi-Wan's critiques were what made him work harder and become the man he became. Obi-Wan was responsible for giving him the life of a Jedi when the Jedi Council refused to train him. That it was the Jedi Council that denied him Mastery, but whenever he was summoned after one of his mammoth infractions it was always Obi-Wan who was already there smoothing things over. And even if his powers had surpassed his former Master, which was likely in his eyes, what did it truly matter in the grand scheme of things. Obi-Wan was his best friend. His brother and his mentor.

Obi-Wan had never, ever betrayed him. In all honesty, it had always been the other way around. And that devastated something in him.

"I'm afraid that I disappointed him and brought shame to his name and legacy," Anakin declared in a tone far removed from his typical bravado. There was a vulnerability in his voice that was truth. "I betrayed our brotherhood and he has every right to be disappointed in me. Not just as a Jedi, but personally," he thought out loud. "He trusted me with his life during the war and yet I never trusted him with the most important aspect of mine."

Padme's hands rose to cup his face, drawing his full attention. "You greatly underestimate his love for you."

Peering down at her, Anakin's gaze narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Obi-Wan is not only one of the galaxies greatest detectives and one of the most powerful Jedi Masters alive today, but he practically raised you. He knows you inside and out. He knows how you think and how you react. His mind is as sharp as any I have ever encountered. And my educated guess is he has known or greatly suspected about us for some time. Likely a very long time."

Blinking at her assessment, Anakin's paused for a moment. Had he ever truly considered this? The answer was a bit surprising. "... that still doesn't change anything."

"No, Anakin. It does. It means that even though you defied the Jedi Code and hid our relationship, even from him, he still loved and supported you. He never betrayed your trust. He never denied you what he clearly saw brought joy to your life. And he could have, easily. But he loves you. So when he arrives you remember that."

Behind them, C3PO attempted a noise that was meant to mimic someone clearing their voice. It provided the desired effect. "Excuse my interruption, but Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has arrived and he is asking to speak with you. Shall I show him in or ask him to return when he has an appointment?"

"Show him in and thank you. You're dismissed. " Padme leaned into her husband as C3Po attended to his task. "Showtime."

Her immense calm was a stark contrast to his twisted nerves. "Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "About Ben? Hardly. I'm saving up all my anxiety, crazy, and worry for when we see my Mother. And when next we see her, you can be my cheerleader and champion. Deal?"

"Deal?" he smiled lovingly down at her.

Both heard careful footsteps approach as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the main sitting area wearing a most serious expression. Upon seeing them he came to a full stop, his hands clasped before him in a pose both had seen many times before. He appeared very much on edge, and not entirely sure how to proceed, which was unlike him. They were in deep, uncharted waters here.

Padme peered between the two men, noting their collective apprehension, and then broke it effortlessly. "Ben, it's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome. Anything new?"

The picture they painted, the Skywalkers in each other's arms, were of a clear and unmistakable intimacy. They were one, and there would be no separating them ever again. As ever, Anakin shadowed Padme when they separated, and yet appeared as tense as he felt. Brushing his hands down the sides of his robe, he surmised that there was one way and one way only to start this long-overdue conversation. "I would like to inform you both that I have been in a secret romantic relationship with Duchess Satine Kryze for the last several standard months, well before Anakin and I left for the Outer Rim Sieges."

As his former Padawan's mouth parted comically, eyes widening comically, Ben felt a grand sense of relief at scene before him. Snickering, Padme ducked her head, covering what looked like a small laugh with her hand. "You have trained me well in the art of conspiring and maintaining a secret liaison. In that regard I should thank you."

As Padme began to quietly laugh as she had little will to do otherwise, Anakin moved from around her to stand tall before his best friend. He was utterly exasperated, scowling at Obi-Wan. "Seven months!"

"Hardly comparable to your half a decade long secret marriage, I would say." Casually moving past Anakin, Ben approached Padme and leaned toward her to brush a kiss over her cheek. "It is good to see you again, Mrs. Skywalker. You look well." She beamed a very un-Padme like expression, but one filled with joy. "It seems we have a great deal to discuss."

"And we shall, but I am going to pour you both a drink and then see if there is anything to eat in my kitchen or if I am going to place an order for delivery," she said. "Are you hungry, Ben? And know that I will not allow you to say no."

"After several hours in Hyperspace and I positively famished. Thank you ever so much."

Padme gave a polite nod, and a gentle pat over his shoulder. Then she angled between then, pointing a finger back and forth. "Be good, you too. Play nice."

Blue eyes followed his beloved wife as she made the drinks. He was handed his glass of Correlian Brandy last, followed by a quick peck on the cheek as she departed. Sighing heavily, he faced his former Master, and then motioned for them to sit on the sofa.

Removing his Jedi robe as it was a bit warm in Padme's penthouse, Obi-Wan neatly folded it and set it on the armrest. Then he took his seat as Anakin sat beside him on the sofa. Both leaning forward, and for a long, quiet moment they pondered the long hard journey of their friendship to arrive at this particular moment in time. They made history together. Had history between them. A lifetimes worth already.

"Should I undress as well, because you are half naked." Anakin's pointed glare was feeding on the tension between them. Pinching his beard between his fingers as he was known to do when a great deal was on his mind, Obi-Wan broke the silence between them. "You could have told me."

Wincing lightly, Anakin slowly shook his head, ever mindful of the state of mind he had been in after Geonosis. "Not at first," he replied quietly with his head down. "I was too angry."

"At me?"

"... part of me blamed you for my Mother's death, as terrible as that sounds now." Out the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan's gaze fall to the floor, hurt but far from shocked. He had likely suspected this all along. "I was so distraught and my actions afterward were horrific. I felt like if you had been less of a Jedi, like I was, you would have let me stay in touch with her. That you would have let me visit her and if I had this would never have happened. But I was a very impatient, immature, grieving boy who wanted so many things and was denied them all except one."

"Padme?"

"Yes." Anakin downed nearly half his glass, relishing the burn as something more to focus on, noting that Ben did the same beside him. Always in sync, they were. "I felt you were too rigid with your unshakable belief in the Jedi Code. And I was ashamed of my loss to Count Dooku. My pride was crushed at how easily he bested and then dismembered me. So with my mother's death and my loss of control with the Sand People..."

Obi-Wan's brow creased as he turned to him. "Loss of control?"

"I killed them all."

There had been a growing darkness he sensed within his former Padawan when the Clone Wars began. He had tried to will away such dark knowledge, ever trusting the Light in him. Mace had been no different, Yoda had told him when he was a Youngling. So Anakin had hidden even more than Ben suspected. "Vengeance?"

"Is not the Jedi way. I know that all too well, but in that moment with my Mother's broken body in my arms... I slaughtered them all, the entire village. And the only person who knew outside of Padme was Palpatine," he spat out that accursed name in the end. "He absolved what I knew would have made you furious. I was grieving, angry, and didn't want to disappoint you more than I already had."

"What you did was wrong, Anakin. But we are all imperfect in the Force."

"I did not think you would understand."

Though his mouth opened to defy the claim, it wisely closed as the truth settled over Obi-Wan. Who he was then and the man seated here now after the war were two very different sides of the same coin. "What about year two or three? Why not then?"

Anakin craned his neck about, enjoying the audible pop. "By then I was buried under such a mountain of lies I didn't know how I would have even begun the conversation. And I was far too close to Palpatine, who subtly drilled it into my skull that the Jedi would never change or understand anything different than what they were taught centuries ago."

Obi-Wan sighed, "That's not as far from the truth as I would like it to be."

"And part of me liked having this little secret all my own. This selfish joy that the Jedi could ever deny me. So it became easier to simply rationalize that when the war ended I would sit you down like we are doing now, tell you everything, and then quietly leave the Jedi Order." Memories of how close he truly thought they were to ending the war in middle of year two came to mind. How naive he'd been. "But the war never ended and the years drug on and on. Throughout all of it my resentment towards the Jedi and all it stood for grew stronger."

"Did you resent me?"

"Less as time passed," he confessed honestly. "My own unrest and ambition grew darker. I made a lot of mistakes, Ben. The faith I place in Palpatine was grossly mishandled. I was a prideful fool." He faced his best friend head-on, peering into his eyes. "And I am truly sorry for not trusting you."

"And I am truly sorry being so rigid and unmoving. So unlike my own Master was with me," he admitted solemnly. "At every turn I would point out that your lightsaber was your life. How could you have trusted that I wouldn't have tried to turn away you from Padme. In those early years I had no true understanding of how it felt to share your heart with someone. I had long since buried that part of me. In my eyes the Jedi way was the only way that I would ever live."

"You're quite stubborn. Especially in your old age."

The sound of Anakin's voice carried the smile he wore with it. "My young apprentice was quite hard of hearing at the time." They shared an amused moment, each relaxing ever so. "Looking back, that was probably a good thing."

"How long have you known about us?"

Obi-Wan gave a shrug. "I never said that I did."

"Padme figured it out. And she is far wiser than I am."

"I have always known of your attraction to her. You were unable to even try and hide it. At the time I had hoped that eventually someone special would have caught her eye and your crush would gently fade away," he began. "But to point out when I knew for certain your feelings were reciprocated and that you were together... I would say around the end of the second year of the war, just after you returned from a nine-day stay on Naboo was when I figured it out. I was suspicious, so I enquired about the whereabouts of Senator Amidala and learned that she was away visiting her family for nine days. Being the great detective that I am," he grinned, to which Anakin rolled his eyes. "I surmised the obvious. And you returned with those curious insect bites on your neck and were far more agreeable than I had ever seen you. It was then that I decided to not look into it any further. I would look the other way because how could I deny you joy? I just couldn't."

"I... I was bitten by a lot of insects on that trip."

"Apologies. I had never heard of an insect species known as 'Padme' before."

"Very deadly. Sharp teeth. Cold feet too."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Both peered over their shoulders, appreciative for the levity as they gently eased back into being Anakin and Obi-Wan. Their friendship had survived a war. It would survive this too.

Ben finished his glass, swirling the ice around ever so as he lost his gaze there. "Does Ahsoka know?"

Anakin groaned at the mention. "No. She is yet another conversation I have yet to endure. And she will likely hit me."

"This is true." With Master Yoda's decree, the Jedi Order was reassessing itself in the most profound way in hundreds of years, and the same was taking place within Obi-Wan. All was different now, and yet not so much. He loved Anakin and he loved Padme. And he so powerfully loved his Duchess. How could one truly live if your life never changed, he pondered often in the last standard year.

"Ben, again, I am truly sorry for not trusting you with this years ago. You are my brother. You have taught me everything I know. You are family to Padme and I. And I would have that never change."

"If you keep your home stocked with Correlian Brandy it never will," he smiled.

"It is quite delicious and \very expensive. I do enjoy being married to a wealthy woman. She has a bit of a smart mouth, but I can put up with it."

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

Obi-Wan arched a brow. "And she has very capable hearing."

They settled into something more comfortable. More relaxed and were once more Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once more the unstoppable, when you have to win and all hope is lost team the Republic has so dearly relied on during the war. There was a gentle sense of loss here for all that had changed, and yet the victories most personal could finally be celebrated in the light of day.

"So you finally got the proverbial lightsaber out of your ass and made a move on Satine? I called her your girlfriend once and you scoffed."

"Do you want to hear that you were right?"

"I do not seek affirmation of what we both know so well to be true."

"You sound like a politician."

"Perish the thought."

"I HEARD THAT! YOU MUST NOT WANT LUNCH, ANI!"

As Obi-Wan snickered, Anakin pressed onward. "I want details. Tell me everything."

And so he did. Starting with the mission to fake his death and saving Satine's life while sending Darth Maul to his final resting place. And over the next two hours much laughter, storytelling, Correlian brandy, and delicious room-service were shared. They toasted to a new beginning because that's what you did with loved ones.

Padme promised she would reach out to her good friend Satine in the very near future and extend an invitation to the Duchess for a dinner-date sometime after they returned from Naboo. Obi-Wan and Anakin groaned at the domesticity of it all, but their opinions were hushed away. This was all very new a different. A bit out of character, but then again, coming after the war none of them were who they started it as. Things were just different now.

Better.

With the wretched hold Palpatine had over the galaxy finally decimated the Republic could begin the long journey back from the brink of destruction. The Jedi Order would embark on its own journey of self-examination and refocus its efforts towards the Light once more. The road ahead was difficult and unpredictable, but moving on often was. Leaving the past behind was necessary when one looked forward.

As Padme settled warmly against Anakin on the sofa, her legs tucked beneath her as his arm curled over her shoulders. She snuggled into his warmth, listening to her husband and Ben playfully banter over who crashed more starships during the war and who saved who's life the most times. Typical men. As she yawned peacefully and that second glass of brandy relaxed her, she pondered the many changes to her life that began today. And those she fondly hoped for in the near future as her hand casually rested over her stomach.

Today was a very good day.

 **The End**

There will be a sequel to this called "The Rhythm of Rain and Sun"


End file.
